


A Muggle Adventure

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Condoms, Daily Deviant, Language, M/M, Talk of Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash Comment Drabble Challenge - picture prompt of a condom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/24440.html).

They stood in front of the shelf, filled with small, brightly coloured boxes.

“Must we entertain these strange Muggle inventions? Can we not just continue proceedings in the usual manner?” Severus sighed.

“Oh, come on. Where’s your sense of adventure? How about these?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You want a cherry flavoured cock up your arse?”

Sirius huffed. “I’m guessing these are for blow jobs.”

“What’s wrong with a cock tasting like a cock?”

“Fine, what about the textured ones?”

“ _'Ribbed for her pleasure.'_ Well, that’s awfully sexist and homophobic.”

“Oh, screw the whole thing! Let’s go home and fuck.”


End file.
